Two Times Over
by Lifeisforlivingoutloud
Summary: Alfred's gotten the idea that he and Arthur should celebrate New Year's twice; once on England's time, and once on America's time. The time difference technically means two new years, right? At least it means two kisses for Arthur to Alfred. "Arthur, I want you to kiss me at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. I'd have a perfect ending & a perfect beginning."


"Arthur, I want you to kiss me at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. I'd have a perfect ending & a perfect beginning."

...

Arthur looked up from the box he was kneeling over in the direction of his boyfriend's voice. It was December 31st in London, New Year's Eve. And they were cleaning up all of the holiday decorations.

"What was that Alfred?"

"I said, you know what I hate most about New Year's?"

Arthur looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He closed his eyes before replying.

"No, what is it Alfred?"

Alfred's voice came from around the large Christmas tree they were unhanging ornaments from and packing into boxes.

"That is means the end of the holiday season! All the cheer's gone. Like, people make promises on Christmas about peace and goodwill towards man, and resolutions on new years, only to forget about them a week later, ya' know?"

Arthur's brows raised in surprise. That was... Surprisingly deep. For Alfred anyways. Alfred paused before continuing.

"Besides Arthur, why do you celebrate Christmas?"

There was the Alfred he knew.

"Not everyone is a melting pot like your country Alfred. I'm a Catholic nation," Arthur's brows furrowed.

"Or am I Protestant?" He mused.

Arthur shook his head. "God, I don't know."

"But do you wanna know what I like best about New Year's?" Alfred asked excitedly."

Arthur couldn't help as it slipped out. "Losing weight?" He blinked before he realized what he had said.

He paused with an ornament in mid-air.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Alfred?" Arthur tilted his head to the side.

No response came from the silent Christmas tree. Arthur lowered his box.

"Really, I'm sorry Alfred! I-I don't really mean it, it was in jest and all. A-Alfred?"

Arthur leaned around the tree, hoping not to find a dejected nation. Instead, he was startled to find that Alfred was grinning. In a split second, he was swept from his feet and set on top of a large stack of boxes that threatened to fall at any moment. He certainly did not yelp. Not in the slightest.

"Get me down from here you twit! I could fall!" Arthur tried to muster a glare, which was not an easy feat. After all, he was sitting on a perilous stack of boxes, while staring an annoyingly gorgeous, blue-eyed, blonde nation in the eyes. Who was smiling with that smile that got Arthur every time. Alfred laughed, and Arthur could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"I don't think so Arthur~" He sang, "Besides! You insult me all the time, and I just wanted to use this here mistletoe one last time before we put it away for another year!"

Arthur began sputtering as he looked up to see green leaves hanging above the pair.

"Oh bloody hell! You won't belt up unless I kiss you, will you?"

Alfred grinned and shook his head. "Nope!"

Arthur pretended to heave a sigh. "Fine then."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and pulled the startled American closer.

"Just this once," he whispered as he leaned in. Arthur felt Alfred smile, which made his heart do funny flips, and his feet twist slightly.

Alfred finally leaned back and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wow. Anyways, what I really love best about New Year's now that you're here, is kissing you at midnight. Two times!" Alfred held up two fingers with a twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur tried to form coherent thoughts. "How in the blooming hell are you supposed to do that?"

"It'll be New Year's for you in England first, then it'll be New Years in America! Twice the kisses!" Alfred gave him a small smile that tugged at Arthur's heart.

He had to give Alfred a second kiss. After all, that was a pretty sweet thought. But he still had to shake his head ever so slightly as he leaned into Alfred for the second time, not quite as rushed. It was just like Alfred to say that.

...

Arthur stuffed the last box into his closet, all heed thrown out the window. His cleanliness instincts be damned. He had been cleaning up all the decorations for the last ten hours. Usually, it was quicker, but since Alfred was coming over, he had spent the effort of setting up more decorations for the festive nation. The crazy things he did for Alfred. Granted, he had been fooling around with Alfred, eating leftover Christmas cookies and hot cocoa, sitting in front of the fireplace. Alfred had been a big help picking up boxes, however he avoided closets for some reason. Alfred's closet reminded him of sad things apparently.

Arthur didn't want to think about that. It was only four hours until a new year. Past things were to be put behind yourself. Arthur shut the door behind him as he exited the closet.

Arthur walked down the stairs to find Alfred holding out a scarf for him. Alfred was already bundled up, a scarf wrapped around his neck, jacket buttoned up, and hat positioned just-so on his head that he looked almost charming. Almost. Arthur's scarf was hung over his arm, and Alfred was holding out a pair of earmuffs. Arthur said nothing, but looked away as he stepped closer so that Alfred could place the earmuffs over his head. If Arthur noticed a butterfly kiss on his forehead, he said nothing. As the pair of arms lovingly wrapped the scarf around his neck, and tucked it into his jacket, Arthur couldn't help but steal a glance and think contently; _mine_.

...

"Alfred, please! Don't -" Arthur was interrupted by an elbow to the ribs from the jostling crowd. Only Alfred's tight grip kept them connected. The Briton was finally pulled free from the crowd by Alfred to stand by the large ferris wheel. His breath could be seen in the chilly air.

Arthur looked up to see the London Eye. He turned to interrogate Alfred, but the words died on his lips. Alfred held a pair of sparklers in his hand, and he held one out to Arthur. With his other, he reached for Arthur's hand.

"For you,"

Arthur turned a bright shade of red, and hid his face up to his nose beneath his scarf. He huffily took one, but squeezed Alfred's hand. Alfred's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It had only been about a month since he had started dating Arthur, yet he hadn't smiled so much in one brief period of his life like this before.

Loud music began playing, and oohs and aahs graced the lips of the crowd as bursts of color lit up the darkened winter sky. The countdown began. It always made Arthur's heart beat faster as if he expected something big to happen right as the year changed. The collective voice of the crowd yelled out excitedly:

_Ten_!

Alfred looked down at Arthur, and pulled him closer. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"We're in London now. It's your new year Arthur. Make what you want of it. Just know that I couldn't be happier right here, right now."

_Nine!_

Arthur swallowed nervously. Alfred knew exactly what to say in these situations. Sentimental git.

_Eight!_

"Uhh.. Alfred.."

_Seven! _

"Yes Arthur?"

_Six!_

_"Have I ever, uh... "_

_Five!_

_"Have you ever what Arthur?"_

_Four!_

_"Have I ever told you that... "_

_Three!_

_"... "_

_Two!_

"That, wellIloveyou." Arthur hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Most likely he would, and the moment would be ruined. He looked up to see Alfred's blue eyes...

_One!_

Was that a tear on Alfred's cheek?

_Happy New Year!_

Arthur stood on his tiptoes to reach Alfred as he bent down. The sparklers lay forgotten on the ground. Good God, that boy could kiss. He sent shivers down Arthur's spine as his lips softly touched his.

"Happy New Year Artie!"

Arthur was about to mention that his name was Arthur, not Artie, but again he was rendered speechless. Alfred picked him up, to kiss him again. And again and again. Breathless laughter filled the air as the two lightly brushed their noses together.

"Happy New Year, love."

...

Alfred and Arthur fell onto the bed, worn out and exhausted. No cabs ran on the night between years apparently. Alfred sat up with a groan.

"Arthur, you hafta take off your shoes, otherwise, you'll be all angry in the morning."

Arthur didn't reply in the hopes that he would ignore him and go to sleep. He heard Alfred sigh, and felt someone gently pulling his shoes off and setting them by his door. Alfred loosened the tie around his neck, and pulled it off slowly so as not to disturb Arthur. He picked him up with one arm and pulled the blankets open to place Arthur in them. He set Arthur down and tucked in the sides, just how Arthur liked it. Arthur felt his heart do weird things. He would glare at it if he could. He heard Alfred setting the alarm, but in his exhausted state, he couldn't imagine what for, or be bothered to.

Finally, the light clicked off, and Arthur felt pressure on the other side of the bed as Alfred laid down.

Arthur may or may not have wriggled closer to him under the blankets. He may have also rolled over and pressed his face to his chest, or not.

...

An obnoxious beeping began, and woke Arthur. Alfred was awake in an instant, and hit the buzzer. Arthur furrowed his brows and extricated himself from Alfred's grip.

"Alfred, it's still dark out... it's only seven fifty eight right now..."

Alfred chuckled. "I know Arthur. But it's eleven fifty eight at night back in the states! And you got your turn at a new year, so I'd like one." Alfred's phone began beeping to signal the countdown beginning with twenty. Alfred had disappeared, but it was at a rather inopportune time.

"And Arthur, I want you to kiss me at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. I'd have a perfect ending & a perfect beginning."

The Briton blinked for a moment, before turning his head so Alfred couldn't see the moisture gathering in his eyes. Whenever it was concerning Alfred, he was always feeling. Feeling sorrowful, ecstatic, loved... All of it. And he was such a romantic sap... Of course Arthur had to be a secret romantic.

"Come here you amazingly frustrating, wonderful yank." Arthur threaded his hands through Alfred's soft blonde hair. He leaned forward with his lips slightly parted, not pausing for a fraction of a second. He looked into the American's sparkling blue eyes, and didn't close his eyes right away.

As Alfred's soft lips slowly captured his, he felt himself smiling. Alfred whispered against them as his phone beeped and shut itself off.

"Happy New Year Arthur." Arthur waited a moment before responding. He couldn't think straight. Alfred's sleepy voice was really sexy, and he was almost frustrated with himself. Couldn't he control himself? The answer was no, not really.

"Happy New Year Alfred," Arthur murmured.

Alfred chuckled.

"It's 12:02. You can stop kissing me now Arthur,"

"...mmph...but I don't wanna,"

Alfred fought to keep down a smile.

"In that case then..." Alfred pulled Arthur closer, and his green eyes fluttered open.

Alfred could see the trust in them, the honesty, the vulnerability. Arthur was giving Alfred his entire heart. He trusted him deeply enough to give him the only thing he truly had left.

Arthur saw what was reflected in Alfred's eyes, but he wasn't frightened. His head may have been light, his eyes dark, his heart beating erratically, and his stomach doing flips, but he wasn't afraid. He trusted him. He loved Alfred. It was that simple.

The white snow cascading outside in the streets coated London in a layer of pure white. It collected on the glittering windowpane, but there was no one to hear its call. The frosty air nipped at pedestrians wishing others a good new year. But the cold couldn't invade the warmth felt by two broken individuals who had found love. It didn't matter how broken they were. A pair of broken halves makes a whole.

Fin

...

So, Happy New Year! Chapter of my fic Sleeping Revelations, but sort of a oneshot too! Please read, and review! I love every single one I receive!


End file.
